


Spyro's Harem

by AnthroLover



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Bug, Emotional, Gay, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroLover/pseuds/AnthroLover
Summary: Spyro has grown with the years, he is no longer a small purple dragon. He has gone through some changes, as he now walks on two legs, he is much more toned, and he wears clothes. However, these are not the only changes in the famous purple dragon, as lately he has been feeling a bit different from usual. Little does Spyro knows that something in him is awakening, something that will cause is life, and that of other dragons, to change radically…
Relationships: Spyro/Sparx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Spyro's Harem

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pheromones and Dragon Scales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/732792) by bighope. 



“Okay, guys!” Spyro said to the crowd of fans that was all around him at that very moment. “I’d love to give more autographs and take more selfies, but right now I’d rather enjoy time with my friends here.”

The crowd of fans was a little disappointed, but they all eventually respected Spyro’s wish and disbanded, leaving Spyro to sigh in relief as he resumed sitting in the table with his friends Hunter, Bianca and Elora.

Of course, all of them had matured since the first time they met. Elora and Bianca had both become more... mature, so to speak, as they now needed some better dresses for their prominent breasts. They had both grown into desirable females. Hunter had grown too, as now he was taller and had a more developed musculature, although he was still as athletic as a cheetah could be. He also had a bit more facial fur, which gave him a more mature look.

However, the one that probably changed the most was Spyro. Dragons tended to change as they grew, as they started out fully quadruped, and then their bodies started to change their shapes. They change so they can spend equal amounts of time standing on two legs or on all fours, until they finish maturing to a fully erect posture. Spyro was on the second stage, where he could stand on two legs when it was convenient, but could go back into being on all fours if he wanted to run faster. He had also grown bigger, and his body was also maturing, as he had acquired bigger horns and a more defined face, in contrast with his young features. Also, Spyro now was trying his hand at wearing clothes, as he now wore a red scarf around his neck, two fingerless gloves on his hands and even a belt around his waist. Spyro took a while to adjust to the clothing, but it was something that he had grown into.

He was no longer the little dragon that he once was, and that was sure. However, he was still the dragon who faced a lot of dangers while he was still young. Not to mention the other threats that he continued to face as he grew and that earned him even more fame. As a result, Spyro himself had become somewhat of a celebrity among dragons and non-dragons as well.

Of course, not that fame was necessarily a bad thing, but it was something that came with its drawbacks from time to time. Like the fact that he tended to be swarm by fans at random moments when he walked on the streets or was sitting in a restaurant. Not that he disliked the attention, but it could be a bit troublesome on certain occasions...

“Spyro?” Elora said, causing the purple dragon to look at her, “Are you alright?”

“What? Me? Yes, why?”

“I don’t know.” Elora said, “You seem a bit off today.”

“Yeah, I noticed it too.” Hunter said, “You are sweating a bit and I don’t think it’s from the heat.”

“You also have been walking funny.” Bianca said, “Did you cramped a leg or something?”

“Oh! Oh, that... N-no, it’s nothing... Is just... I think it was something I ate this morning.” Spyro said, shifting on his seat. “But, I’m fine, don’t you guys worry.”

Well, if Spyro said that he was fine, then his friends had no reason to doubt him. After all, they have literally known him for years. They had grown up together. Although Spyro’s growing up was a bit slower than their own.

Yeah, dragons aged in a different way from most of the other creatures. They tended to have much longer lifespans. They aged normally until a certain point, and from that point on, their aging started to get progressively slower, until it was on the point where they could easily live for centuries or even millennia. The elders themselves were centuries old each one, although most of them looked like they were middle-aged at most.

This was something that the ones around started to notice as they grew, as it seemed that Spyro grew up slower than they did. They all were probably on their middle twenties, while Spyro looked like he was still a nineteen-year old.

Of course, this did not stopped Spyro from remaining their good friend, as it would be expect after all that they had been through. He had been the best man on Bianca and Hunter’s wedding, and he still remained good friends with Elora even after they broke up.

No wonder Spyro really enjoyed spending some time with all of them, as they all were very close to him. So, the purple dragon would sometimes get a little bit upset when his fans crowded him on the moment when he was trying to spend some quality time with his friends.

Eventually, it got quite late and the friends had to part ways, with Spyro walking off while he waved his friends bye.

“Be safe!” Elora said to the purple hero as he departed. She then turned to the other two.

“He really _is_ walking funny. Think it is food poisoning?”

“Maybe a bad piece of dragon fruit.” Hunter said, looking at his departed friend. “I’ve already seem him have some problems after eating a bad fruit when Sparx was not around.”

“Yeah...” Bianca said, “Where is Sparx, by the way? I haven’t seen him around.”

The other two shrugged.

“Who knows? Maybe chasing butterflies on his own?” Hunter suggested.

“Without Spyro?” Bianca asked.

“What? They are not attached by the hip or anything.” Hunter said to his wife. “They don’t need to be together all the time, unless when Spyro needs Sparx to cover him for damage. By the way, I always wanted to know how that magic works...”

“I can explain to you later, if you want.” Bianca said as she smiled, as explaining magic to her husband was one of the favorite things on her list. The expression on his face as he had to pretend to follow her explanations while he actually got nothing was just the sweetest thing.

“I gotta admit, it is weird seeing Spyro away from Sparx.” Elora said as the three friends walked away. “I got used to have them together. Actually, I am so used to seeing them together, that I can swear that I could hear a buzzing...”

As the three continued to talk, Spyro was on his way back to his own private home.

Spyro was in age to live alone, and he was able to afford a very good house. Actually, the house was so good at a price that it was practically given to him as a gift.

Being famous did had its perks.

Now, the house was not a castle like the one that Nevin had. However, it was a nice place. It was basically a cave-like home sculpted inside of a rock formation, complete with a door, with a few windows to let fresh air and sunlight in, and with some nice furniture on the inside. It was a good place to live and, for a first home, it was something quite nice.

Spyro was limping a bit as he walked to his home, and he seemed to be in a rush to get in there, as some of the ones who looked at him noticed. Some wondered if he hurt his legs or suffered a sprain during training. Others took it as some kind of stomach problem, and that he was in a hurry to get home because of it...

The thing was; they were quite right, for the reason why Spyro was walking funny like that was the same reason why he was in a bit of a rush to get to his home.

Once inside, Spyro closed the door, making sure to look it.

In that moment, the purple dragon let out a sigh that he had been holding all the way to there, as his legs were shaking slightly.

This was possible the riskier thing that he had ever done. More than any of the villains that he had to face in his entire life. He was deadly nervous that he could have been caught, especially when he had to sit next to Elora. Luckily, she, like the others, had not noticed the buzzing sound, and neither where it was coming from. Good thing, for if anyone had caught it on, Spyro wasn’t sure that any amount of explanation would ever be good enough.

Spyro panted as he leaned on the door, his breath hitching as he flinched and his legs trembled slightly.

“You little fucker...” Spyro said to himself. He had long learned this kind of language, and he used it from time to time, hence he was no longer a child. However, he still avoided using it in public, for he still had an image to uphold.

An image that could have been taint forever if anyone caught up on what he had under his tail.

Looking over his shoulder, Spyro stuck his butt out and put his tail up. The buzzing was more noticeable now. It had been far more difficult to notice on the street, with all of the other sounds coming from around, but to Spyro, the sound of the buzzing had seen deafening. He had spent all the time praying that no one could be able to hear it.

Reaching out, Spyro felt with his fingers around the base of his tail. He needed a bit of effort to take a grasp of it, but he eventually was able to grasp firmly on the base of the thing that he had crammed under his tail.

Spyro groaned as he shifted it, causing him to flinch even more. The feeling of the vibrating thing on his tailhole shifting caused his breath to hitch on his throat, as a feeling spread around his genital slit.

This was another thing that Spyro had been worried.

The stimulus on his tailhole had an effect into his body, as it made him burn with pleasure each time that the thing on it started to vibrate on random intervals. He had to fight the feeling of pleasure that built up on him each time that the thing started to buzz, and he needed all of his will power to prevent his dick from emerging free from his slit in full hardness in front of everyone.

It had been particularly challenging when there was a strong fit of buzzing when he was surround by his fans. Great Bahamut, if he had gotten an erection while all of them were around him... Spyro was pretty sure that even being a great hero would not stop him from becoming known as a pervert.

Although, considering did went out on the street with _that_ buried on his tailhole certainly did qualified him as a pervert.

Grasping firmly at the base, Spyro started to pull. Almost on cue, the vibrations started again, this time even stronger than before.

Spyro gasped as a trembling moan escaped from his mouth. His legs gave out under him, making him fall to his knees. He nearly lost the grip of the base of the thing as pleasure coursed from his tailhole up his spine. His cock, which he had been so diligent to suppress during all of the time he was on the street, now slipped out of his slit quickly as it grew into hardness.

“L-little fucker...” Spyro groaned, as he made sure to have a firm grip on the base of the thing, and he started to twist and pull it again. The toy answered by vibrating even harder, if that was even possible.

Spyro groaned and hissed as he continued removing the thing from his ass. Every twits and every pull caused the thing to vibrate on his tailhole, sending more waves of pleasure up his spine. Spyro was practically writhing as he continued trying to pull the dildo free from his ass, his cock now at full hardness and leaking clear pre on the stone floor beneath him.

It felt like an eternity, but it actually were only a couple minutes before, with a final pull, the thing would slip out of his ass.

The feeling of emptiness was a bit strange to Spyro after the feeling of fullness during a few hours. However, the purple dragon was relieved that the unbearable vibrating on his prostate had stopped.

He laid in there for nearly a minute, panting as he recovered from that.

Spyro moved the thing away from his ass, and was now able to look at it.

It was a sizable dildo. Jet-black in color, shaped like a dragon’s cock, and it was still vibrating madly.

“Will you cut that out?” Spyro said between pants. “You are out of my butt already.”

As if on cue, the dildo stopped vibrating. Spyro sighed as he continued to recover his breath, looking at the dildo.

“Do you know how dangerous this was today?” Spyro said to the toy. “Do you know what it could have been if we had been caught?”

The toy only remained in his hand, still vibrating very softly. Spyro looked at it for a few moments.

“You would have loved to be caught, wouldn’t you?” Spyro asked to the toy on his hand, “That was why you made sure to buzz harder when there were people around us.”

The toy, as if in answer, buzzed a bit harder. Spyro sighed.

“You really are a pervert, old buddy.” Spyro said to the toy, which vibrated even harder. “Though, I might be a pervert as well, since I agreed to do this...”

With that said the purple dragon straightened himself, his cock bouncing as it was still hard and out of his slit. He looked at the toy and used his fingers to feel around it.

“Now, where it was again... Oh, yeah. Right here.” Spyro said, as he pressed a single hidden button at the base of the dildo. This caused an inner mechanism to unlock, causing the dildo to open.

Spyro peeked inside, and he looked at the cause of the buzzing of the dildo.

Sparx was strapped to inside the dildo. Three straps held him in place. One went over his body, pinning his legs against it. The other one went over his tail, immobilizing it. The final one went over his head, more precisely, above his mouth, both keeping him in place and preventing him from properly communicating. His wings were not tie, as they had been fix inside of the dildo. It had a special internal mechanism that worked along with the buzzing of the dragonfly’s wings, so every time Sparx buzzed his wings, the mechanism would cause the dildo to vibrate. The harder the dragonfly buzzed, the harder the toy would vibrate.

Spyro looked at his dear friend, in such a strange and lewd arrangement.

“I still don’t know how you convince me to do these things.” Spyro spoke to the dragonfly. The bug looked back at him, and tried to buzz something back. However, the strap over his mouth prevented him from forming things that Spyro would understand. However, his attempts at communicating did made the dildo vibrate a little harder.

Spyro chuckled, and he continued to look at dragonfly strapped to inside of the dildo. Over two years ago, Spyro never even heard of such thing. However, he did found out about it through Sparx, who had insisted on the purple dragon buying it. Spyro had been deeply hesitant; it took a lot of insistence from the dragonfly before he eventually caved in. He ordered the thing, it arrived in the mail, and soon they were both trying the thing out.

Spyro had found it very strange to have his little friend actually inside of his body, added to the feeling of actually having anything under his tail. However, Spyro was soon discovering that he actually liked the feeling. Not only that, but Sparx also obviously loved to do that, as it was to be noticed by the fact that the dragonfly had an erection in all times that Spyro put him in and out of the thing.

So, since they both clearly enjoyed it, Spyro assumed that they could continue to do it. As long as they kept it in the privacy of the home.

That was, until Sparx had, somehow, convinced him to give it a try on they doing that little arrangement with Spyro going out on the street.

To know that he was walking around, talking to people, and doing his chores on the day while Sparx was tied up inside a dildo that was crammed under his tail was an otherworldly feeling to Spyro. Made even more otherworldly by the fact that Sparx seemed to be choosing the more inappropriate moments to buzz his wings and make the dildo vibrate on the purple dragon’s ass. In some moments, Spyro was absolutely sure that they were going to be caught.

However, it all worked out in the end. They had pulled it out without anyone being the wiser, and now they were back on the safety of Spyro’s house. Looking back, the experience did gave quite of a thrill.

Knowing that he had pulled out something that risky without being caught caused a rush on Spyro, and it was clearly visible on the erection that he now sprouted. An erection that he was forced to fight during the course of an entire day.

However, Spyro was not the only one who was hard.

Sparx also had an erection of his own. In the place of the intersection between the bug’s abdomen and his sectioned tail, a diminutive dick was emerging. Diminutive for Spyro and for anything bigger than a bug, however, by dragonfly standards, that dick was actually rather big, according to Sparx himself.

“An entire day crammed under my tail and you are still hard.” Spyro said, looking in the eyes of his dragonfly friend. “You know, I still don’t get what it is about this that turns you on so much. It is the feeling that you are the only creature that I ever let anywhere near my tailhole? Is it the feeling of being the first one to enter me, as if you have popped my cherry?”

Spyro was looking dead in the eyes of the dragonfly as he spoke that.

“Or, is it the feeling that you are being used by me, like a little toy?”

The dildo vibrated slightly, as the wings inside of it buzzed to life. Spyro’s smirk widened at it.

“Oh, yeah…” The purple dragon said; looking at the dragonfly as a spider looks at a fly. “You love this feeling don’t you? The feeling that, even though this was all your idea, I’m the one who gets the fun. That even though you are the one owning my tailhole, I am the one who truly calls the shots in here.” Spyro said, his voice growing lower and more provocative with each sentence. “That I am the great and strong dragon in here, and you are nothing more than a little toy for me to use as I see fit.”

The toy was vibrating madly on his hand. Sparx was inside of it, his golden glow changing to an orange coloration from the sheer blush. His little cock twitched and leaked pre like a very small fountain.

Spyro chuckled to himself. This was almost too easy.

“You little perv.” Spyro said, looking at the bound dragonfly fondly.

Spyro then leaned forward, his breath washing over the dragonfly. He opened his mouth, stuck his tongue out, and gave a lick right into the small penis of the dragonfly.

Sparx’s eyes widened as he strained on the straps that held him. His wings buzzed like crazy, causing the dildo to vibrate madly into Spyro’s hand. The purple dragon grinned, and moved his tongue over the body of the dragonfly, flicking it all over the bug’s small penis.

Spyro showed to be greatly skilled with his tongue, as he was able to flick the small pecker like a giant tentacle playing with a small thing. He flicked over it, licked over it, flopped the small penis around and even managed to wrap his tongue around the small penis. At some point, Spyro even leaned forward, puckered his lips and took the thing in his mouth, sucking very gently.

That made the dragonfly go mad, as his wings buzzed to much that the dildo seemed like it was about to take off from the sheer vibration.

Spyro sucked very gently at the small cock, making sure to create the right amount of suction with his tightly sealed lips, and being darn careful with his sharp teeth, for he knew that a single one of them would be able to slice the entire thing off with a sudden movement. With this care, he was able to please the bound dragonfly, causing him to come closer and closer. Coming right over the point of no return, when...

Spyro released the cock, and he moved back. Sparx blinked, confused, as he was right over the edge but was unable to reach the sweet release. Soon he was buzzing more, letting out muffled protests through the strap over his mouth, and looking at the big purple dragon, who grinned in a bit of an evil way.

“What, did you think I would simply let you come?” Spyro asked him, a toothy smirk on his muzzle. “Nah-nah-nah. Not after what you put me through today. You spent the entire afternoon teasing me, now it is my turn to tease you, and I’ll take my time.”

That was all that Spyro said as he looked at the writhing dragonfly. He let the bug’s cock alone for nearly a minute, before he moved at it again. The dildo vibrated like a motor in answer to the buzzing of the wings inside of it, as Sparx reacted to Spyro’s ministrations.

The purple dragon kept his word, as he indeed was taking his sweet time. He would tease the cock of the dragonfly with his tongue and mouth, tossing and licking it, sucking on it like a very small straw, and pulling away to let him fall back just when he was about to blow. He did it over, and over, and over again. All the while his other hand was on his own cock, massaging and it and slowly masturbating, taking his own pleasure from the whole scene that was developing at the moment, going slow and slowly increasing speed as he enjoyed toying with the dragonfly.

Sparx was going crazy with all of the teasing. Being edged all the way nearly to the top only to be left hanging at the edge and fall back, only for it to start over. This was causing him to lose it. His body writhed against the straps holding him as he tried to hump on the tongue and mouth that were pleasuring him. His muffled voice whimpered and his eyes rolled up in pleasure. His wings buzzed inside of the toy, causing it to vibrate so hard that it was actually starting to make Spyro’s hand start to feel a bit numb.

“Having fun, Sparx?” Spyro said, after another pause. The teasing caused the dragonfly’s dick to become so sensitive that even the breeze from the breath of the dragon was enough to tease him, causing him to whimper. Spyro chuckled at this.

“Oh, I guess you are.” He said, looking intently at the dragonfly. “I guess you are having a lot of fun by being used like that. By being made into a plaything to a big and strong male that will use you to his own pleasure.” Spyro’s voice dripped with pleasure, as he continued to masturbate, “You love to be made into a thing for another male to use. This turn you on to no end, right? You love being turn into a little thing to be use by the pleasure of another, don’t you? You little, disgusting, pathetic little bug.”

Now, if anyone heard Spyro say that to Sparx, they would most likely be shocked. The way that Spyro was speaking, the cruel smirk on his face, and the gleam on his eyes, it would almost make it seem that the purple dragon felt some kind of sadistic satisfaction in making the bug squirm. This was far different from the noble and kind dragon that everyone knew, and many would be shocked for Spyro acting like that, especially for his little bug friend.

However, there was no real evil in what Spyro was saying. He was doing that because he knew that this was what Sparx liked. The bug himself confessed it to him at some moment, and even if he didn’t, the way his wings buzzed inside of the dildo, the reddening glow of the blushing dragonfly, and the shine of pleasure that was so clear on his eyes left absolutely no doubt.

Sparx loved it.

He loved to be helpless before the dragon. He loved to be just a toy for him to use. He loved to be teased and edged. He loved to be demeaned and talked down like that.

He loved every single second of it.

The fact that his cock was still rock hard and leaking like mad was more than enough proof for all of that.

“You dirty little bug.” Spyro said, and he finally decided that the teasing had been enough.

He dove right in, used his tongue to guide Spyro’s little cock on his mouth and started to suck it.

The result was immediate, as the dildo vibrate madly as the wings on it buzzed hard from the please. Spyro’s own pleasure was growing as he masturbated hard and fast, feeling his own climax approaching.

Sparx’s own muffled moans were completely drowned by the moaning of the purple dragon, which made the cock he was sucking vibrate, which only increase the pleasure that the little bug was receiving.

Spyro was going all out, and neither of them would last long.

Sparx was, of course, the first one, as all of the edging and denial finally caught up into him, as Spyro sucked his little insect cock for all that it was worth. The dildo vibrated madly at the buzzing of his wings, and the whole body of the dragonfly spasmed and convulsed on his bindings as he came into Spyro’s mouth. The streams of white insect semen landed right in Spyro’s tongue as he sucked. Not much by his size, but enough for him to get a taste of the bug. Earthy, potent, somehow like a strong root.

Now it could be that the taste on his tongue and the feeling of knowing that he made the little bug orgasm that helped push Spyro into his own orgasm. His scaly hand moved as a blur on his cock as he came, moaning around the diminutive cock as he erupted, shooting his own load on himself. It landed on his stomach, on his chest, some of it shot into the back of his other hand, and some of that even hit his neck. It was a big load.

The orgasmic bliss lasted for around thirty seconds for both of them, and then it started to subside, leaving behind the sweet, euphoric feeling of the afterglow.

Both dragonfly and dragon panted through their noses, as their mouths were otherwise occupied, as they came down from the high generated by sexual release. Spyro’s position meant that he was breathing right into Sparx face, what actually produced a rather nice breeze for the bug.

After a couple more seconds, Spyro gave a suckle and a lick into the small cock. This caused Sparx to let out a high-pitched noisy as his body convulsed and his wings buzzed out of synch. Spyro smirked to himself, as he felt some kind of pleasure on seeing the bug react to overstimulation.

Gently, Spyro removed his mouth from the small cock, and moved the dildo to which the dragonfly was bound away from his mouth. This allowed the purple dragon to take a look at his own mess. White decorated the golden of his belly and chest, and Spyro was admired on how much he cummed. Of course, when he was with Sparx, he always cummed a lot.

He removed his clawed hand from his cock. It was coat with his own juices, and he started to lick it clean. His own taste was sharper and spicier than that of the dragonfly, with a bittersweet aftertaste that Spyro wasn’t sure if was characteristic to dragons in general or if it was just him. He would need to have some experience with other male dragons if he wanted to find out...

He cleaned his hand with his tongue, until there was only a single goblet of his pearly-white cum on the tip of his index claw. Now, Spyro could have simply licked it, but he knew that there was a better option to that.

Reaching out for the dildo, with a lot of care, he unstrapped the strap that went over Sparx’s mouth. This caused the dragonfly to immediately start gasping.

“Bzzzt! Bzzzzzz bzzzzz bzzzzz...”

Spyro looked at the dragonfly, and moved his index finger to the mouth of the dragonfly. He held it, with the goblet of cum still in it, right in front of the bug’s face. The order was so clear that Spyro didn’t even needed to give it.

Sparx was a bit drained, but he went for it, as he leaned forward and started to lap at the cum on Spyro’s finger. The size difference between them assured that the amount of cum was something sizable for the dragonfly.

Spyro watched as the little bug ate his cum from his finger, licked and sucked his claw clean. In fact, so clean that Spyro thought that he could actually see his own reflection in it by the time that Sparx was done.

“Good bug.” Spyro cooed, Sparx buzzed something as answer, and Spyro chuckled.

Soon, the purple dragon was releasing the other straps, and tilting the dildo, allowing for the now free dragonfly to land on his open hand. Sparx laid flat in there, as it seemed that he was drained, and could probably go for a butterfly or two.

“That was a daring thing we did today.” Spyro said, as he gently held his little friend. “Honestly, how did you even thought of doing something like that, buddy?”

“Bzzz bzzt. Bzz bzzt bzzt.”

“Really?” Spyro said, looking down at his young friend. “Well, I have to find out which books you are readying, they seen to be quite interesting.”

Spyro laughed, and Sparx joined him. It was really nice to have a laugh like that after their more... intimate moments. Of course, Spyro was, technically, having sex with his little dragonfly, but that didn’t meant that it was all about the sex. They were still great friends, and they spent time together, hanged out together, laughed together, almost as if...

“You know.” Spyro said casually, looking down at Sparx on his hand. “If people find out details of what goes on between us, they might actually think that we are dating.”

There was a silence after this, and the air suddenly became a bit awkward.

“Yeah, shouldn’t have said that, we agreed not to talk of it this way, sorry.” Spyro said, looking away from the dragonfly, who also looking at him.

There was silence for a few moments, before Sparx broke it.

“Bzzzz bzz bzt... Bzzz bzzz bzzt bzzz.”

Spyro looked at the dragonfly with wide eyes after he buzzed that. Now it was Sparx turn to look away. His whole body now glowed in a vivid shade of red, as the blush mixed with his natural glow, making it seem that the dragonfly had turned into a signaling light.

Another silence fell to the place, and after a few moments, Spyro’s shocked expression changed to a contemplative one, and finally, he opened a warm smile to his little dragonfly friend.

“I love you too, Sparx.” He said, causing the dragonfly to look up at him surprised.

By seeing the dragon’s smile, the dragonfly smiled himself. Soon, Sparx buzzed his wings and flew off Spyro’s hand, only to fly straight to his face and start nuzzling his cheek, a nuzzle that Spyro returned.

* * *

Spyro opened his eyes, looking at the sky as he just came back from his own reminiscence.

He barely noticed that he had started to daydream about the past. Just as he didn’t noticed he was crying, until he felt a single tear run down his cheek.

Sighing, the dragon wiped the tear away with a single scaly finger.

That had been a long time ago. Spyro himself had grown since that time. He now was a young adult, and he stood completely erect, as he had completely left the four-legged stage behind. He was bigger now, standing as tall as the Elders, and having actually become quite buff. His face was much more mature now, as he did looked like an adult now. He now had his own style of wearing, with the fingerless gloves, the belt full of pockets around his waist, and the red handkerchief around his neck. He also had a pair of aviator googles on his head, which were something he often wore as he flew, for he developed a great passion for flight in his more mature days. As a matter of fact, Spyro became quite famous as a flyer in his adult years, and he was often admired by his fans, both the older generation and the younger ones.

Yeah, dragons aged differently, and as he continued to grow, Spyro’s aging got slower, and he saw as others around him aged at a faster rate. The purple dragon saw as Elora found a nice guy to marry, and they both had their two children, which now were on their way to college. Hunter and Bianca’s youngest soon had just started dating, and he was just as his father was at his age, save for the big bunny ears on his head...

All in all, all of them had aged nicely, and Spyro knew that he was still going to live a lot.

More than any of them...

Spyro shook his head as he groaned. Not going there. He was not going there now. It was not the time for this. Not now...

Walking, the purple dragon was passing by a section that was fill with pieces of polished stone coming out of the ground. Nearly all of them had names in them, as well as nice words on them. Some of them even had pictures, all of them of dragonflies.

Places like this were special for dragons, once it was the place where the dragonfly companions of their younger years were put to rest. The dragonflies didn’t aged like the dragons, and the dragons would always outlive the dragonflies.

Always.

As Spyro walked across the tombstones, he looked around. There were also a few other dragons in there, some of them of his age, some of them older, all of them coming to visit the ones who had been with them as they grew up. Spyro felt sympathy towards all of them, and once their eyes crossed, the purple dragon would only nod at them, to which they would nod back, in a silent sign of understanding between those who experienced the same loss.

Spyro finally stopped when he was in front of a particular tombstone, the words carved in it were one that still made Spyro’s heart clench.

**HERE LIES SPARX, A LOYAL FRIEND, A BELOVED COMPANION**

Beneath the words, there was a picture of the said dragonfly. Sparx had also aged with the ears, as the dragonfly in the picture had a beard and white mustache, and wore a pair of glasses. Even behind that thick white facial hair, Spyro could still see that familiar smile that for many years was present on his childhood.

He looked at the grave for a few moments, and he got down, sitting on the ground in front of it. After a while more of silence, the purple dragon finally broke it by speaking.

“Hey there, buddy.” Spyro said, looking at the grave, “How have you been?”

Being in there was hard. Talking to that tombstone while looking at the picture of Sparx was hard. However, Spyro knew that he could not avoid it. Besides, being away and simply not coming in there was out of question, he could not simply ignore it. He could not simply close himself to this only because it was painful to remember that he was no longer there. Even though he had actually tried that for a while.

“I... haven’t come here in a while... sorry for that.” Spyro said, looking and sounding guilty for this, “I guess... I needed some time... besides, things have been really crazy these past months.”

He rose his eyes to look at the stone, and he saw Sparx still smiling at him. This warmed his heart somehow, and he was able to smile a bit.

“Well, on the good news, everything is still in peace.” He said to the tombstone, “Ripto is still in his self-imposed exile, and the Sorceress is still in that magic prison that Bianca placed her. That, with the fact that Red is reformed and that the Sorcerer is still banished to a Realm beyond time and space means that there is pretty much no bad guys to fight. Even Gnasty Gnorc has retired, and he will probably stay like that, as long as no one insults him on television again.”

Spyro had a smile on his face as he spoke to the tombstone, and he continued to talk to it. He told on how things were going for the others, on how happy and proud their friends were now that their children were okay. He told how elated Bianca and Hunter were for the birth of their first grandchild, and how Elora and her husband had invited Spyro and some of his harem to a dinner on the next week.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Spyro said, as he stopped the line of thought to say the subject to the tombstone. “I have a harem now! Surprise!”

He talked of it as if he was just waiting for the right moment to slip it into the conversation.

“That’s right, an actual harem! It means many mates that love me and want to drain me dry for my masculine essence! Can you believe it? Oh, and they are all males.” Spyro continued, and he looked at the tombstone, and at the smiling picture of his late dragonfly friend.

“Yeah, they are males and they do whatever I say. They all live with me, and they call me ‘master’, well except when we are having some specific roleplay, and also...” Spyro was saying, but he stopped to look at the picture.

“I’m going too fast, ain’t I?” He asked, and then he sighed, “Yeah, sorry for that, is just that... sometimes I can hardly believe it myself. I still remember how this whole harem thing started...”

He looked at the picture, and he continued:

“Actually, it was just a few weeks after your funeral...”


End file.
